Art Project
by Katface-chan
Summary: Upon Request by Anonymous: Panlix- AU Setting Art school one-shot. Note there is darling pan in here as well!


"Alright class, Today we are going to be starting a new art project. Yes, I will be assigning partners for this due to the fact that it is essential to the project. You are to draw a portrait of your partner, but the catch is that you have to somehow make what you think is there best feature stand. Meaning I should be able to look at your drawing and be able to tell what feature you picked." said as she picked up a clipboard from her desk.

She started to name off all of the people that were to be partners until she came to my name. She stopped looked up and around the classroom for a bit before speaking.

"Ah Mr. Felix, it seems that you are in luck today. I originally was going to have you in a group of three but seeing as Wendy Darling is out sick for the week you can have her partner. Peter Pan and Felix Caldwell you two are going to be partnered up.

Upon hearing this I instantly tensed. I turned my head slightly to the left to look at peter who happened to be scowling at the pencil on this desk.

Peter and I used to be really close, but after finding out that I was into guys, things kind of got awkward between us. After that we were never the same.

It wasn't that we disliked each other anymore, it was just hard for me to be around him and completely ignore the attraction between the two of us. I am positive peter could feel it too and that is why he is so adamant on being distant. I think he has a hard time admitting to himself that he does indeed feel the same as I do.

I sighed and looked back up to focus on the teacher. "Alright class get with your partners and discuss meeting arrangements. This project is to be done out outside of class seeing as it am going to also count it as a homework grade. Your project is due this Friday." she told the class before sitting down at her desk to grade some other classes homework.

Everyone around the classroom got together with their partners and started talking. I just sat at my seat for a moment not to sure if I should be the one to approach Peter or if I should just. wait for him to come to me. Turns out luck was on my side because Peter stood up from his desk, walked over to the seat next to me and sat down without a word.

"So do you want to do this project at your house or mine? Frankly, I just want to get this project over with so I don't care where we do it." Peter said in an annoyed voice.

"Um we can do it at your house, I don't care either way. Can we start after school or are you going to head over to Wendy's to check on her?" I asked him. His smirked at the mention of Wendy.

Peter has been trying to get with Wendy even back when we were still close. They grew up together and had basically been inseparable sense birth. Unfortunately for peter, he has never had the courage to ever go for it and ask Wendy out.

"No, It's fine. I'll just sneak over and visit her later tonight after her parents go to sleep. so we can work this afternoon." He said with cocky grin on his face.

I just nodded and chuckled a bit. We talked about the project for a bit after and then he left back to his seat before class ended.

Through out the whole week, I would meet up with peter after school and we'd walk back to his house to work one the project. We never really showed each other our work of the other. This project was sort of a blessing and a curse. A blessing because slowly, peter and i started to get over the awkwardness and started to act the way we used to.

We would talk about anything and everything like we used too, laughed till we were in tears at the stupid things the other said. We were getting back to the way things were and I was quite happy about it.

But the curse was having to constantly ignore the attraction I felt for him. Having to stare at each other for long periods of time to draw were not helping either. The more I stared the more I noticed how utterly handsome peter was. I have decided that his eye brows are his best feature.

Weird I know, but they are what defines his face. His eyebrows help express everything he is thinking and feeling. Even when he isn't saying anything his expressions speak volumes. Needless to say I love his eyebrows.

Everything was going great until Friday, the day the project ended.

I walked into class with my art portfolio in hand and stopped dead in my tracks when my eyes landed on Peter sitting next to Wendy. Their hands were intertwined and sitting on top of Peters desk.

Peter saw me and waved me over with a big grin plastered on his face. I awkwardly walked over to the two and stopped in front of them. "Felix my good sir how are you?! How's it going? " Peter asked in a way to cheery voice, even for him.

"I'm good, how are you two? Wendy, I'm glad to see you're feeling better." I said, truing to Wendy with a tight smile on my face.

She giggled and thanked me. "So Felix! Peter tells me you to are goof friends again! I am so happy to hear that! It seems my getting sick was a blessing! You two have reconciled and peter finally got the nerve, after years of my hinting, to finally ask me out! Oh it's all just wonderful!" Wendy said in a rushed and excited voice, looking back and forth between Peter and I.

I could feel my heart clench upon hearing that They were finally together. It's not that I didn't know it was coming, but it still hurt to hear aloud.

I just put on a smile and nodded to Wendy and Peter, congratulating them on getting together finally. I bid the farewell and walked back to my own desk where I proceeded to sulk for the rest of class.

Unrequited love is a bitch, that's what I learned that day. That and being friend zoned is worse then just being rejected. At least when you are rejected you know the other person doesn't like you. Being friend zoned it horrible because they like you, just not enough to date you.

So then you are forced to watch as the person you love is happy with someone else. All you can do is hang on to the little moments that you are giving with that person and make then be enough.

There were only three A pluses on the project in the whole class.

The first person to get an A was Tinkerbell. A girl in most of my classes and best friend to Wendy Darling. She drew the most beautiful eyes anyone had ever seen on a face.

I got an A plus on my picture of Peter. The teacher said I captured the essence of Peters' whole attitude in just one picture. She laughed when she finally realized that the best feature I picked was his eyebrows. She said it was funny because she didn't notice how much peters eyebrows moved until after looking at my picture.

The last person to my surprise and inevitable sadness was Peter. It turns out he turned In two pictures. One of the pictures was of me. My best peter to peter was apparently my hair. It was drawn to perfection. It was literally like looking at my hair in the mirror.

That made me a little angry is that the picture that got him the A was the second picture. Turns out Peter was going over to Wendy's house every night and watching her sleep because there in the teachers hand, Peter placed an exquisite drawing of his girlfriend.

Everyone commented on how well done the picture was drawn. The best feature was obviously Wendy's eyes while they were closed. Peter focused most on Wendy's eyelashes and the cure of her eyes while closed. It was beautiful. Only Peter could have drew something so lovely. He was the only one to have ever seen the sleeping Wendy-bird, as he called her, at her finest.

So I just took my A plus picture of Peter and sat back down. It seem i'll have to be content with just being fiends again, because even in his art. Peter's attention will always be focused on the thing he loves most in this world.

Wendy Darling.

Not me…


End file.
